Fall From Grace: The 125th Hunger Games (SYOT Open)
by CompulsiveIntrovert
Summary: The fifth Quarter Quell is an arena full of children who have never known how to be hungry, and have had to work far less than their peers. Will their coddled upbringing help them win over the citizens of the Capitol, or will they be completely unable to survive on their own? SYOT open.
1. First Prologue

" _On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it._

" _On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes._

" _On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes were reaped from their existing pool of victors._

" _On the one hundredth anniversary, in honor of the citizens of the Capitol lost in war who never reached adulthood, the age range of tributes was changed to ages thirty to fifty._

" _On the one hundred and twenty fifth anniversary, as a reminder that the districts would be nothing without the help of the Capitol, the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the wealthiest ten percent of each district's population."_

* * *

 **The blank form to submit a tribute is on my** **profile, but here's one with some reminders based on the context of this story:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **Reaped or Volunteered?: Tributes from non-Career districts should not be volunteering without a very good reason. Tributes who volunteer for a younger family member or friend will not be considered.**

 **Personality: Don't just give me a few words. The more detail you give me, the more I have to work with and refer to, so the more accurately your character will be portrayed. It doesn't matter how long this section is; I will read every word.**

 **Background Info: No overly tragic backgrounds. Panem is rough, but there's still a line for realism. If you're unsure about something, just ask! Also remember that these tributes are generally going to be the ones with the easier childhoods since they're reaped from the wealthiest of each district's population. That's not to say that their upbringing would be especially soft, but there would be no reason to have anyone like Katniss- dead parents mean less money for the house, so these kids are less likely to be reaped this year.**

 **Physical Appearance: Keep it realistic, and if the series offers information about the district's general appearance (Seam District 12, blondes in District 1, green eyes in District 4, etc.), try to stick to that.**

 **Family/Friends: Don't just give me a list of people- give me brief descriptions of everyone, as well as the tribute's relationship with them. Make sure to mention parents' occupations so we know why they're at the top of the economic hierarchy.**

 **District Token:**

 **Strengths: Mention both physical and mental, and have a proportionate amount of strengths and weaknesses.**

 **Weaknesses: See strengths.**

 **Strategy For Games: If you don't give me one, I'll make one up based on the personality given.**

 **Other:**


	2. Second Prologue

**Callista Skylar, 15, Capitol**

Unbelievable. That's the first thing that runs through my mind when the Quell is announced. To even imply that the highest class of District citizens are anywhere near the calliper of The Capitol is just ridiculous. Sometimes I feel bad for them- it's not their fault that their ancestors started a war that screwed them over for generations- but to speak out and risk my own wealth? Risk becoming an Avox? Unlikely. Besides, it may not be their fault that they're in a worse position than me, but it's not my fault either. I didn't cause the problem, I'm not being negatively influenced by the problem, so it's not my problem to solve.

I hate the idea of this year's Quarter Quell. The motive behind it is so transparent- to widen the gap between the Districts and the Capitol even further. It doesn't take a genius to see that. It's sickening, but the reason I hate it is just because it's stupid. Killing off a few kids who are rich in the Districts isn't going to make us any wealthier. Besides, their parents have all of the money anyway so it's not like they're doing any real damage anyway. I'd be all for making the difference in class larger as long as it did something to make people in the Capitol better off instead of making the Districts even poorer. The mayor of District 3 losing his son isn't going to buy me a new pair of shoes.

Voicing these opinions would be troublesome though, not just for my socioeconomic status. My father has been the Head Gamemaker for 18 years now- longer than I've been alive- and letting a complaint slip could cost him his job. Not to mention he's the one who came up with the Quarter Quell's theme this year and the last thing I want to do is make him insecure right before the start of the Games.

Of course, the Quarter Quells are always come up with on the spot depending on what will benefit the higher-ups in the Capitol the most in a given year. It's not common knowledge, but I've learned a lot of things that aren't generally known in my fifteen years. The first Quarter Quell, the one where all of the tributes were voted in was to make the citizens of the Districts think that they had a say in how the country was being run. The second Quarter Quell was a way to deal with overpopulation- Districts like 6, 8, and 11 were getting too big for comfort, and seeing so many tributes in the arena caused unrest in the Districts. Fighting increased, people died simply from stress, families lost providers, and some simply gave up. The third was obviously to get rid of Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Enobaria Magnus was pronounced the Victor Of All Victors, and an underground rebellion was found out and quickly crushed.

My father doesn't know the motivation behind this year's games- the Head Gamemaker hasn't died yet- and refuses to tell me this year's reasoning. But I'm not stupid. I know what's going on, and if I can see it, I don't think it's hard for everyone else to see it as well.

* * *

 **Keep those submissions coming! I don't have very many so far and I'm not putting a limit on how many characters one person can submit, so increase your odds and submit a ton. And tell your friends!**

 **What did you guys think of Callista? She'll be making appearances every so often in the story, and I have a lot planned for her.**


End file.
